Proud of her -My dear Riley-
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Lucas tells of how proud he is of Riley Matthews (his girlfriend) when she grew up from the childish girl he met in Middle School to a serious force to be reckoned with in current day issues and becoming a voice for girls like herself. Inspired by Rowan Blanchard's activism combined with Rucas. Set after the finale, maybe a few years after it.


**Everything is under Lucas' POV and all said by him.**

For as long as I remember, the girl I knew blossomed from the adorably childish girl I met in the subway to the one of the most outspoken youths of her time dealing with issues of the day. And boy I cannot be any more proud of her when she finally became that poodle who bites back.

The first time I met her was through the subway on my way to school, she was innocent, adorable, and clueless of what the world has in store for her. What I was not expecting is that I ended up in the same class as she is. For a long while she was concerned with me and her friends and even for her little brother. That was one of the things that attracted me to her was she never backed out of anything and had faith in Me, Farkle and Maya. Back in my days of being in Texas, I had no one like Riley who does these to keep me grounded and on the safe side. Me bumping to her was just the start of me becoming a better person through her. And it shows.

I mean, I haven't gotten in a fight at school or got in trouble in one (And thankfully, none that led me to getting expelled from my last one) after I saved Zay's life for the very last time (On his first day of school in New York, no less) from a bully. Riley was the one who made me push my limit and finally conquered the bull that I thought I wouldn't win against when I came back to Texas. Except this brought out the side effect of Riley thinking me and her were better off as siblings when we're not, and I was the one suffering through it because she wants me with Maya but She hid her tears away from me because deep inside she still loves me. I say this because even though she never shows it I can feel that was not the case. Case in point? Riley got bullied. Only when Farkle knew something was up then I had to rush to her side. That was when I had to break through just for her.

It was because of her I'm a changed man. After Riley told me the news that she wasn't moving to London after all, we still kept being a couple. We still managed to go and get graduated together in our class with Riley being a Valedictorian and me being second in my class to graduate (But I don't mind, a long as I'm OK on what's best for her). It was during her Sophomore year in high school when she finally decided to be involved in something bigger- she decided to be a feminist.

She actually began to write blogs, do Youtube videos about it and do articles not just in school but in some teen magazines about issues that young people should do something about and how to become part of the big change in this world. She even taught me what's the right thing to do and how to be part of the change but I supported her endeavor which Riley learned to love, so that other people can look up to her, including Auggie (esp. Auggie, since he was really young, and Riley saw it as a way for her brother to learn good things as he grows). I guess when you have a girlfriend who's as fierce as her mom, you know you'll have someone to be proud of.

She did work hard for it and she even motivated me to do the same. It was at this point in life she was not just one of the most influential people currently, as a role model for girls, and becoming one of the most celebrated people in feminism. All of this even before we even graduated High school. I can never be anymore happier for her. I mean that's what boyfriends are supposed to be, right? Happy for their girl, that in spite of her trials and tribulations, she passed them all, with flying colors.

Now we're in our final year of college. Riley decided to take Humanities class at the same time she was taking law, while aside from taking the classes needed to be a successful veterinarian, I decided to add another class almost similar to Riley's. Riley did told me she'd also want to follow in her mom's footsteps as one of the world's respectable and high class lawyers, not just in New York, but everywhere. As of current Riley's being invited to speak publicly in different conferences about the issues at hand and how the youth can be a part of bringing change to the world, and not just through feminism but in many other ways. She even got Auggie to do the same, but speaking out about food allergy awareness and how it affects kids like him, after one of Auggie's friends was suffering from allergy to peanut butter and he saw it firsthand.

But as for me, I'm just here, supporting her in every step of the way. Gone are the days of the childish girl I know, who has now blossomed to a strong, young woman who still takes on the world. And I'll always be that guy who was the end result of her strong will. People change people, as her dad says to us in class, is the secret of life.

I am Lucas Friar, and I'm a proud supportive boyfriend to my world-changing girlfriend, Riley Matthews. 3


End file.
